Betrayed
by Danie.Skye
Summary: It's an obvious fact that Reid and Aaron don't get along very well. Some say it's jealousy, others aren't sure themselves. What really makes Reid hate Aaron as much as he does? Reid Centric,oneshot. Rated M for language.


Okay, So I do not own the Covenant, so yeah don't sue me and stuff. Oh and I don't own the songs mentioned, heh, I almost forgot those.  
This is a Reid centric fic. *Shrugs*

Well Enjoy!

* * *

Reid was curious why Tyler told him not to grace everyone with his presence at Nicky's tonight. Okay, so maybe Ty just told him, well texted him saying, 'dude, Nicky's is boring tonight, we should comeback another day. Seriously... I'm going home.' Reid had seen right through that sad excuse for a lie. It was obvious to paint out the mistakes in it. One was, Nicky's is never boring, well in Reid's eyes at least. And two was, Tyler had to see something, or someone said something to him that made him feel worst than his parents made him feel.

Tyler's parents were home from wherever the fuck the where before. They didn't exactly care much for him to begin with. His relationship with his parents was easily summed up as appalling neglect, but worst. They would let him do whatever the fuck he wanted but would criticize him to an extent that Tyler had told Reid that he doesn't want to be a Son of Ipswich anymore. That he wished he wasn't Tyler Simms but someone who's parents showed him love and compassion.

Reid stayed with him during his time of need. After all, what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't? Luckily the guys somehow brought, and somehow raised Tyler well. His personality hadn't been infringed by his parents drivel, whether it'd be neglect or the provincial judgmental talks they would share. Reid pondered what would have happened if Tyler came out as cold as his parents. Maybe he'd hang out and be best friends with Aaron Abbott.

The grip on Reid's steering wheel tightened. He didn't, no. He fucking hated Aaron Abbott. Nothing could assuage the hate he felt for him. People say hate is too much of a strong word, but Reid's narrow, stubborn mind always stood tall and strong when Aaron was mentioned. Usually he'd have something negative to say, well, he _always_ had something negative to say.

It all started when they went to the private elementary school in Ipswich. Prior to popular belief, Reid wasn't always the cold, hard, badass dickhead he is known as now. He was sweet and kind because his mother praised him for being a 'good boy.' Reid just didn't like it when Aaron would torment him with poking and pushing, and throwing crap at him when Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb weren't around. He did stand up for himself around Tyler though. Which is why only when Reid was alone Aaron would bother him to an extent that Reid didn't exactly feel up to having different math classes fourth grade or taking a different Italian class than them because of his mom teaching him some when he was younger.

Then, when Reid was twelve years old his mom died in a horrible car crash. And when Aaron mentioned it when they were in 7th grade Reid instantly kicked his ass... right in the classroom.

Reid felt his red Chevy Cobalt accelerate as he saw red. He had to pull over to make sure he wouldn't get into an accident. He took a couple of soothing breaths to make him content. He always felt a mixture of anger and sadness whenever he thought of his mother. Was it his fault? Of course it wasn't. It was the lurid memory that made Reid feel like his life was swirling downwards. Was it actually? Some way or another.

It affected Reid greatly. For one, he lost faith in love. It was as if his love was dead now that his mother was. Granted, Kira somehow filled the void, not completely, but slightly. He wasn't sure if he loved her or anything but he did _care_ for her. To an extent.

Another way it affected him was his relationship with his father changed for the worst. He no longer cared for Reid. He shared a similar 'parenting system' as the Simms. The only difference was he didn't care enough to even talk to his son. In his eyes Reid was nothing. He was pretty much going to become addicted and waste his life away. He wasn't worth his precious time.

'_I'm not worth his fucking time. I haven't been worth his time since I was fucking twelve years old.'_ Reid thought bitterly again. That thought usually echoed through his mind whenever he thought of his mom. It isn't positive if Mr. Garwin has lost hope in Reid or not, but Reid surmises that anyways.

At least Kira makes him feel wanted, as if he is someone who is worth someone else's time.

He sighed using his turn signal to make his way back onto the road. He found himself wishing that Kira wasn't on vacation. Then he could talk to her. Though he hasn't exactly mentioned his mom to her, yet, but he's wanted to open up to her. He just hates talking about his feeling. Almost as much as he hates Aaron.

Reid blocked all thoughts from his mind as he concentrated on the road ahead. A few minutes of blank mindedness he pulled into Nicky's parking lot. He didn't see Tyler's Hummer so it was obvious that he had gone home, just like the text had said.

Maybe he was telling the truth, but something still made Reid feel a bit odd. He turned off the engine as he opened the door of his car. The humidity over whelmed him and he wiped his brow already knowing that the sweat was going to come soon. When he stepped out of his car he looked at the sky. A storm was coming; hopefully it would disperse the humidity that's been occurring in Ipswich for the past week.

Aaron's car was here and Reid thought maybe sparking up some trouble wouldn't be so bad. It'd take his mind off of his mom at least. He sauntered his way inside of Nicky's where the AC was on full blast. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared o his face. He looked over at the pool tables. Nope Aaron wasn't there. His eyes rummage around the whole bar, but when he didn't see Aaron, he went chill by a Pool table, where he over looked the dance floor.

There Aaron was, making out with some bushy haired brunette. Reid scoffed, 'he couldn't get someone decent looking?' he smirked to himself, not being able to see the girls face but her hair looked hideous; not the good kind of messy. That was one of Reid's flaws. He's somewhat superficial. He hasn't realize beauty is only skin deep, beauty sometimes fades and then what's left? A bad personality and nothing to show for the beauty that once occurred.

When Aaron pulled away from the brunette he led her to the pool table. Reid's smugly expression dropped. Why was his heart hurting so much? Why did it matter that Kira was making out with the fucking asshole known as Aaron Abbott? Why he feeling this feeling of a heavy heart?

When Kira's eyes met that familiar sharp face known as Reid Garwin's, she smirked.

'_Why is she smirking, she...'_ Reid stopped his thought. No way in hell was he going to say that she broke his heart. No one breaks Reid Garwin's heart, Reid Garwin breaks hearts!

"Hey Garwin." Kira said once they were in hearing distance.

"Kira..." Reid said with indifference but on the inside he felt like breaking down. He'd been played, he'd been played like a fucking piano. This is why he doesn't trust anyone! He gets cheated on, wait probably not, he's been going out with a girl who's plan this whole thing just to make Reid feel like shit.

"Sorry I was just getting so pissed off that my girl way pretending to just like you." Aaron smirked at Reid, and Reid's heart just picked up the pace as anger raced through his veins. He now felt like punching, no... He felt like killing Aaron, and somewhat hurting Kira, but she's somehow a damn girl and he doesn't hit girls. That's just wrong.

"You know what..." Reid found somehow Caleb in his head telling him not to do anything stupid. "Fuck you both, I never liked you anyways, I was just going to fuck you and dump you like the garbage you are!" And at that Aaron punched Reid causing him to bump into someone, Reid stopped himself from retaliating back because that punch was weak and didn't hurt. Well that's what he would say, it somewhat hurt.

Reid retaliated anyways and Aaron pushed him back into the person he bumped into. "Ow." the girl mumbled rubbing her brown hazel eyes. Reid didn't care; he just leaped at Aaron taking him down to the floor with his body weight.

"Will you two stop fighting!?" The girl that Reid bumped into twice yelled, "And I thought I was the pugnacious one." She scoffed but Reid was too busy punching Aaron's face in.

"Bitch please." Kira snapped at the girl and the other girl growled

"Fine if you want your boyfriend to get killed by this guy then be my guest, stupid callow people who live in Ipswich, I mean what the hell!" the girl, who was not from Ipswich scoffed, "Last time I try meeting Monica somewhere, Stupid bar, I hate bars!" The girl was talking to herself and walked out of the bar trying not to have two fights going on, all she knew was, if she that bushy haired bitch ever started with her again she'd end up like her boyfriend who now had a bloody nose and half unconscious. Thanks to Reid of course.

"Don't ever and I mean ever try to fuck me over like you made your little slut do Aaron." Reid continued to punch not giving Aaron any time to retaliate, and then Nicky came into the picture and pulled the two seniors apart.

"You two are not allowed back in until further notice." Nicky said taking Reid off of Aaron. "You too Kira."

"What did I do!?" She whined. I guess she didn't know being a whore and fucking with someone's heart was anything. The cold hearted bitch really needed to burn. Well in Reid's eyes at least, which is obvious.

"You caused this." Nicky said, "Now get the fuck out of my bar or you will never be able to come back into this establishment." Kira stomped her foot pissed off with her sentence. "Reid, I'm sorry but you need to leave."

"It's cool, the fucker got what he deserved, have a nice broken nose asshole!" Reid sneered at Aaron, "Don't ever punch me again, next time you won't be so lucky to come out with a broken nose." When he felt Nicky's grasp on his t-shirt disappear he walked out of Nicky's with his head held up high and a bit of Aaron's blood on his shirt which just made him smirk.

Then, everything came crashing down. Here came the sadness, here came the regret.

"What the fuck is wrong with me." He muttered to himself walking to his car. A few cars away that girl who he bumped into, twice, was on the phone with her best friend Monica Telford.

"Dude, a little heads up would've been nice that you went somewhere else..." Reid heard her, she was talking pretty loudly. "I know... But I didn't get your text!" She exclaimed, "Dude, look I just came to check out the dorm, I'm gonna head back to New York."

Reid didn't care anymore; he just unlocked his car and sat in it. He closed the door using to make the power go out in Nicky's. He also used to make Aaron's car have all flat tires. He also used to make it cold in his car as he turned over the engine. He frowned punching the steering wheel. He didn't want to go home to face his father, he didn't want to see Tyler because he knew why Tyler didn't want him to go at Nicky's now, he drove off to the cemetery his mother was buried at. It was already dark so no one was around, so when he got there he parked his car opening the windows and blasting any song that came to him mind with the power he held. He stood on his mother's plot and plopped down sitting Indian style.

"Mom... I fucking hate my life. Why did you have to leave me?" He mumbled looking down at the grass. "Seriously Mom... I got... I got..." he had trouble speaking, "I got my fucking heart ripped out! She never wanted me, she never even liked me! I was used."

'Time Won't Let Me Go.' By The Bravery started to play as he just laid on his mother's plot looking up into the sky.

"If, you were here... This wouldn't have happened." He murmured, "I would've been fine, I would have most likely ended up like Caleb in some way or another. I _was_ a good kid mom, you knew I was. Then I was pushed off the cliff into adulthood, and that fucked everything over." Reid had a thing for The Catcher in the Rye; it was a pretty decent book in his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes slightly pulling his face down a bit. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath in taking the lyrics that were now playing.

_I am so homesick for someone I never knew, I am so homesick for some place I will never be. Time won't let me go, time won't let me go. If I could do it all again, I'd go back and change everything, but time won't let me go._ The speakers played as he closed his eyes then the song changed again thanks to the fire that was bouncing within in eyelids.

'Eleanor Rigby' by The Beatles now started to play. Reid felt lonely and isolated from society. Okay so maybe Isolated from society was a bit much, but he felt lonely. Can't blame him. Hell, Aaron couldn't blame him but Aaron was too busy trying to stop the swelling of his broken, in three spots, nose.

Okay so maybe people didn't think he was lonely, he was a son of Ipswich after all. But it didn't change anything, he could have anyone he wanted, he was rich and well hot. But he didn't want anyone, not now anyways, who can he trust? No rich whore who's from Ipswich that's for sure.

The song changed once again to the acoustic version of 'The Diary of Jane' by, Reid's favorite band, Breaking Benjamin started to play.

"Mom..." He sighed, "I just... I just want to meet someone who doesn't care if I'm so influential here. Please... Send me someone you know who will love me for who I am, not what I am or what I possess." He closed his eyes as the rain started to pour down in a down poor. He just laid there as the rain somehow washed his troubles away.

* * *

Whatcha think? :)


End file.
